


Sandwich Love (The Whodunnit Remix)

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/sandwiches, Sandwiches, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious sandwiches keep appearing on Scotty's desk, but who is behind such a brilliant scheme? That's what Scotty tries to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich Love (The Whodunnit Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sandwich Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160497) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 
  * In response to a prompt by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



> A Remix Madness treat for you that I hope will please you as much as sandwiches please Scotty!

The first was a beauty—two slabs of white bread filled with cheese and pickles, just like his mam used to make him when he was a lad. He walked back to his desk and there it was—sitting there in all its majesty! Perfection with pickles.

Looking back he can't believe that he didn't think more about where it had come from (not to mention how or why). One really should wonder when mysterious sandwiches appear out of nowhere. But it had been a long day and he'd been hungry. He'd marveled at it, sure, but he had quickly written it off as a miraculous fluke … until the second one arrived.

Smoked turkey and Stilton on brown bread with a lovely hint of mustard. That arrived two days later after he'd spent three hours helping Ensign Gaila calibrate the inertial dampeners. She was very clever, very pretty, and his subordinate officer, which made that odd, flushed feeling he got every time she shimmied past him in a Jeffries tube or brushed up against him a station very wrong indeed. (Orion culture had very little in the way of "personal space" so this happened often.) The slow, aching tightening in his chest (and in his pants) was proof that he was definitely not a very nice man. 

The third was mozzarella and tomato drizzled with pesto aioli on a ciabatta roll. It was glorious. That's also when he realized that, unless there was a sandwich fairy on the Enterprise, he had a secret admirer—the kind who brilliantly gave sandwiches instead of posies. He was mildly ashamed that he entertained the first notion for at least a week. (It was not _completely_ out of the question, actually, with all the alien life forms that accidentally found their way on board.) Even the most accomplished scientists were prone to bouts of whimsy when they'd been in space this long.

He began to suspect everyone, making a game out of imagining how or why they were doing this. 

Ensign Davy was hoping for a promotion and wisely found a clever way to butter him up with an herb-dusted grilled cheese.

Lieutenant Rocklin was missing her family and was compensating by feeding her sometimes-too-distracted-to-eat boss a hearty meatball and marinara roll. 

Ensign T'lok was concerned that lack of nutrition might adversely affect Scotty's performance in the engine room and thought the most logical course of action would be to supply a baguette stuffed full of smoked salmon, cream cheese, and capers.

Ensign Gaila was madly in love with him and …. 

All right, that one was a bit of a stretch, but a man was allowed to dream in the privacy of his own head, he thought as he bit into a gorgeous ham sandwich laden with gruyere cheese, apples, and chives. Of course, Ensign Gaila chose that moment to pop her head around the corner and give him a heart-stuttering, beaming smile. Instead of declaring her undying love for him and sandwiches, however, she asked if he would help her with the weekly dilithium calibrations. 

He attempted to return her smile, albeit awkwardly with his mouth still stuffed full of delicious sandwich, and felt like an utter fool nodding stupidly at her. She gave him another grin, all shining teeth and scrunched up nose, and the ham suddenly felt very heavy in his stomach. 

Perhaps it was time to turn this investigation up a notch. (Because if he didn't discover who the real sandwich gifter was, he would continue trying to convince himself that Ensign Gaila was his brilliant, beautiful secret admirer. And that was sure to make a total arse of him.) It was time to dust off his inner Sherlock Holmes and solve this mystery!


End file.
